1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shading device and, more particularly, to an umbrella or a sunshade to provide a shading function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional umbrella or sunshade comprises an upright post and a frame mounted on the upright post. The frame includes a mounting bracket secured on and supported by the upright post, a support shank extending through the mounting bracket, a skeleton foldably mounted on an upper end of the support shank, a canopy mounted on the skeleton, a grip portion mounted on a lower end of the support shank, and an elbow link having a lower end pivotally connected with the upright post and an upper end pivotally connected with the grip portion. When in use, the canopy mounted on the skeleton can be opened to provide a shading effect to a user and can be closed when not in use. However, the frame is securely mounted on the upright post so that the canopy mounted on the skeleton has a fixed angle that cannot be adjusted according to the present weather condition. Thus, the canopy cannot efficiently shade the user, thereby limiting the shading effect of the umbrella when the sunshine or rain is directed in an oblique angle.